Marry Me Crazy
by A.J Wolf Goddess
Summary: Historia random de Inazuma Eleven, llena de ships, OCs, idioteces y romance. Si quieres reírte y/o leer cosas dulces, este es tu fanfic.
1. Prólogo

Nota de las autoras: _Este fanfic está hecho con intenciones puramente __estúpidas__ cómicas, absurdas y fangirls. Mucho shippeo, absurdeces, y tonterías. Quedáis avisados._

Nota 2:_ En este fanfic se tratarán varias ships de Inazuma Eleven y GO, además de con OCs: YuuichixOC, Gouenjix(persona concreta), KogurexHaruna, TsunamixTouko, TenmaxAoi, ShindouxAkane, NishikixMidori, SARUxOCxFey, KariyaxOC, ZanarkxOC, y una pareja completamente random, que no es ni OC._

**Prólogo:**

_En el mundo paralelo de Inazuma Eleven:_

- ¡Hasta mañana, Emi-chan!

- Adiós, Amai.

Emi se quedó en la puerta de su casa mirando como la chica seguía caminando y desaparecía al doblar la esquina. Miró el mensaje que le había llegado cuando iba por el camino.

"Ven cuando puedas, tenemos que hablar. Yuuichi."

Miró la pantalla, seria, y le dio a la opción de "Responder".

"Estoy de camino."

El día se había puesto nublado desde por la mañana y anunciaban unas pocas lluvias. Aun así, Emi no llevaba paraguas. Antes de que llegara al hospital empezó a chispear y notaba que el pelo se le humedecía poco a poco, encrespándose un poco. En cualquier otra situación le daría igual su aspecto; el ir despeinada o mojada. Pero siempre que iba a ver a Yuuichi se esmeraba un poquito más en arreglarse. Así que corrió un poco para llegar hasta el hall del hospital y no mojarse de la cabeza a los pies. Aunque solía ir por las escaleras, esta vez fue en ascensor hasta la habitación, aprovechando el espejo de dentro para bajarse las encrespadas puntas del cabello. Se miró a los ojos en el reflejo.

Qué fea.

Llegó al piso y se encaminó por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Yuuichi. Se quedó unos segundos en la puerta observándolo. Estaba mirando por la ventana cómo llovía, con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Tenía una cajita en las manos. Emi pensó en lo afortunada que era de tenerle, y que nunca se lo había dicho. Pensó en que a lo mejor ya era el momento. Carraspeó un poco y entró. Yuuichi la miró mientras metía la pequeña cajita en el cajón de la mesilla y se le ensanchó la sonrisa.

- Por fin.-dijo él, y miró su ropa mojada con un gesto de preocupación. – Estás empapada… ¿Quieres un pijama para que se te seque la ropa?

Emi se encogió de hombros.

-Vale, gracias.

-Están en el estante derecho.

-Vale.

-Bueno, espera…

Emi le miró y esperó un segundo. El chico se incorporó de la cama y levantó sus piernas hasta apoyar los pies en el suelo. Emi se acercó para ayudarle.

-No, no. –dijo él levantando una mano. – Voy a intentarlo yo solo.

Yuuichi se logró poner en pie apoyándose en la mesilla de noche y en la pared. Avanzaba poco a poco, con un gesto de molestia en la cara.

-Yuuichi…

-Shh.

Siguió así hasta llegar al estante. Lo abrió, cogió un pijama grande y se lo alcanzó a Emi. Sonrió con satisfacción, pero se le notaba muy cansado.

- ¿Ves? Puedo solo.

En ese momento, Emi sintió algo que hizo que unas ganas de llorar gigantes aparecieran. Notó el calor en la cara y, sin dejar de mirar a Yuuichi, la vista se le nubló al llenársele los ojos de lágrimas. Empezó a llorar en silencio, mirando al chico. No gemía, ni gritaba. Sólo lloraba. Unos segundos después, Yuuichi dio un paso hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Le acarició el pelo y le besaba la cabeza. Estuvieron así unos minutos, hasta que al chico le empezaron a temblar las piernas y Emi tuvo que llevarle hasta la cama. Ella se sentó a su lado en la cama y le miró de nuevo.

- Lo siento.

-No pasa nada. Muchas veces necesitamos sacar las emociones por algún sitio. –sonrió. –A veces con la risa, otras con un grito, otras con lágrimas…

Emi suspiró levemente y se levantó.

-Cállate si no quieres que vuelva a llorar.

Yuuichi se echó a reír mientras ella se ponía detrás de la cortina blanca para ponerse el pijama seco.

-¿De qué querías hablar? –preguntó Emi mientras se cambiaba.

El chico tardó un rato en responder, y Emi se asomó por encima de la cortina para verlo. Volvía a mirar por la ventana; ya había dejado de llover.

-Cuando te cambies te lo digo. Pero no aquí, vamos afuera.

Emi asintió por detrás de la cortina. Cuando se acabó de poner el pijama azul claro, vio que le quedaba tan grande que se le caía por los hombros, dejando ver las tiras del sujetador. Se echó para detrás el escote del pijama y descorrió la cortina. Yuuichi la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Estás preciosa.

Emi le miró con escepticismo, levantando una ceja.

-¡De verdad! –dijo él riendo un poco. Se sentó en la silla de ruedas y la miró. -¿Vamos?

-Vale.

Ella salió primero y caminó por el pasillo hasta el ascensor. Se giró y no le vio, así que se asomó por la puerta de la habitación de nuevo.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, ya estoy.

Bajaron hasta el jardín. Emi se sentía rara. Quería preguntarle qué era de lo que quería hablar. Estaba nerviosa, y eso no le gustaba. Nunca se ponía nerviosa. Miró de reojo a Yuuichi, quien iba a su lado mirando al frente, serio. Esto la puso más nerviosa. Ver a Yuuichi serio era muy raro. Intentó tranquilizarse mirando cómo el Sol se iba abriendo paso entre las nubes oscuras. Inspiró con fuerza. Yuuichi le miró.

-¿Qué pasa, Emi?

-Nada. ¿A dónde vamos?

El chico sonrió.

-He conseguido intrigarte; voy por buen camino.

Llegaron a una ladera, por la parte de atrás del hospital. Se pararon debajo de un gran olmo con las hojas rociadas. Yuuichi se puso debajo del árbol y Emi le imitó. Se sentó a su lado y le miró a los ojos.

Después de un corto silencio Yuuichi habló.

-Quiero decirte una cosa que sé que te pillará por sorpresa. –se aclaró la garganta. Seguía serio. Guardó silencio de nuevo y miró a Emi. –Somos jóvenes. ¡Y esto parece una locura! Pero… de verdad que siento que es lo mejor.

Emi le miró. Notaba que de nuevo tenía ganas de llorar.

-Te diría un discurso, pero sé que no te gustan los sermones, así que… Voy a ir al grano. –miró a la chica y le dedicó un sonrisita.

Yuuichi bajó de la silla, hincó una pierna en el suelo y miró a Emi a los ojos. Ella se levantó y se puso enfrente del chico. Se llevó las manos a la boca, impresionada. Toda la confusión desapareció, todo el miedo. Yuuichi sacó algo pequeño del bolsillo del pijama.

La caja…

Abrió el pequeño objeto y Emi vio que algo brillaba en el interior.

-Es… eso… es…

-Emi. –Yuuichi la miró sonriente, con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas. -¿Quieres… quieres casarte conmigo?

Unos ancianitos sentados en un banco, les miraban atentos. Emi miraba a Yuuichi, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Venga, niña! ¡Dile algo! –gritaban los señores.

-Yo… -las lágrimas empezaron a brotar y se le quebró la voz al decir, con una sonrisa amplia y brillante en el rostro-: Sí, quiero casarme contigo.

Yuuichi sonrió y le puso el anillo en el dedo anular. Se miraron y se rieron, mientras Emi se lanzaba sobre él dándole un abrazo. Oyeron unas voces por detrás y vieron que había más ancianitos que antes. Emi miró a Yuuichi.

- Eres perfecta. –dijo él.

-Tú haces que yo sea así. –respondió Emi.

La chica volvió a reír y le besó, pillándolo por sorpresa. Yuuichi sonrió en medio del beso y al separarse se dijeron:

-Te quiero.

_En el mundo real_

_..._

_ Bueno, dentro de lo que cabe:_

Ari y Miri discutían con Neko sobre matarla o no porque ella y A.J les petaron su grupo en WhatsApp.

-¡A.J! ¡Di algo! –le gritó Neko a A.J, que miraba cómo discutían con una gotita anime.

-Está bien. –se aclaró la garganta. - …TODO LO QUE DICE NEKO VA A MISA, PUNTO, NOSOTRAS GANAMOS. –chilló con solemnidad.

-A.J, ¿HAS DICHO ESO POR MÍ?

-PUES CLARO.

-TE AMO.

-YO TAMBIÉN.

-¿TÚ TAMBIÉN TE AMAS?

-NO, YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO.

Neko se arrodilló.

-PUES CÁSATE CONMIGO.

-OH, NEKO, NUNCA ME HABÍAN DICHO ALGO TAN BONITO. SÍ, ME CASARÉ CONTIGO.

-¿Por qué tienen que gritarlo todo? –Miri sonreía, y una gran gotita anime caía en su cabeza.

-Ellas dos… ¿van a casarse? –sus amigas se miraron sorprendidas. -¡Yo quiero organizar la boda! –exclamó Ari.

Neko y A.J aceptaron.

Luego, por culpa del protenmagonismo, y el arte y magia de las fangirls, ambos universos colapsaron en uno solo. Todos se conocían **(porque nos da la gana a las autoras) **y a nadie le parecía raro nada. Las cuatro amigas se enteraron de que Yuuichi y Emi se iban a casar, así que decidieron hacer la boda todas juntas.

Soltaron una sarta de chorradas mientras planeaban la boda, entre las que estaban marginar a Fran, que todo Dios tuviera celos y que Gouenji fuera dejando gente en urgencias a balonazos.

Neko y Ari se reunieron en secreto (lo que es en otro grupo de WhatsApp) a espaldas del resto, para planear "algo" para otra pareja, y poder shippearla en la boda.

**Marry Me Crazy pertenece Ari/Akiiro, Neko y A.J **

**Tsurugi Yuuichi pertenece a Inazuma Eleven GO! (LEVEL-5 (c))**

**Emi pertenece Ari/Akiiro **

**Ari, Neko, A.J y Miri pertenecen a ellas mismas.**


	2. Capítulo 1

Nota de las autoras: _Este fanfic está hecho con intenciones puramente __estúpidas__ cómicas, absurdas y fangirls. Mucho shippeo, absurdeces, y tonterías. Quedáis avisados._

Nota 2_: En este fanfic se tratarán varias ships de Inazuma Eleven y GO, además de con OCs: YuuichixOC, Gouenjix(persona concreta), KogurexHaruna, TsunamixTouko, TenmaxAoi, ShindouxAkane, NishikixMidori, SARUxOCxFey, KariyaxOC, ZanarkxOC, y una pareja completamente random, que no es ni OC._

**Capítulo 1:**

Al día siguiente de lo ocurrido, Ari se puso como loca a organizar las bodas.

- A ver. Lo primero que vamos a hacer es ir a ver los vestidos para las novias. Después revisaremos las flores. Luego, repasaremos los votos. Yyyy…

-¿Cataremos la comida? –preguntó Miri esperanzada.

Ari la miró por encima de las gafas.

-No. –volvió la vista a la lista y escribió algo haciéndose la interesante.- ¿Qué os parece si hacemos una despedida de soltera?

- ¡SÍIIII! ¡FIESTAAAAAA! –exclamaron Neko, A.J y Miri.

-Yo no. –negó Emi.

-Yo… -empezó Kaoru.

-Venga, vamos, chicas. –dijo sonriente Nijiiro.

Emi las miró y se encogió de hombros. Kaoru balbuceó un "vale", poniéndose roja.

-_YAY! _–exclamó A.J levantando el puño.

Ari y Neko se separaron del resto para hablar.

-¿Cómo lo llevas, Ari? -preguntó Neko en un susurro.

-Más o menos, es difícil encontrar lo que pides. -respondió Ari.

-Hazlo por mí, y por A.J y Kaoru, porfa... -insistió Neko.

-Lo estoy intentando. Si me ayudaras un poco más... -le reprochó Ari.

-Es que... -intentó excusarse Neko, pero no encontró nada que decir-. Está bien, haré lo que pueda para ayudarte.

Ari sonrió.

-ESE DEFINITIVAMENTE NO.

-Ari, por Dios… ¡es el decimocuarto que me pruebo! –dijo Neko derrumbándose.

-Pues a mí me gusta. –opinó A.J sentada en una silla.

-Y a mí. –asintió Nijiiro.

-A mí me parece muy… largo, ¿no? –preguntó Miri en plan inquisitiva.

-Mir, es una boda. ¡Los vestidos tienen que ser largos! –dijo Neko, metiéndose detrás de la cortina.

-MIRI, no MIR; por favor.

Después de tres vestidos más, Neko ya tenía el suyo.

-Genial. Siguiente… ¡Miri! – Ari tickeó algo en su lista.

-Yo ya lo he elegido. –se puso en pie y se dirigió a los vestidos colgados en perchas. Cogió uno y se lo dio a la dependienta- Una 36, por favor.

Al volver la dependienta, Miri cogió el vestido, miró a las chicas y levantó las cejas mientras cerraba la cortina. Al salir, a Ari se le cayó la lista al suelo.

-He de reconocer… que tienes buen ojo para la moda.

- JE, JE, JE… ya lo sé. –Miri hizo un movimiento Pantene, y se cambió.

-Ejem… Bien. Siguiente… ¡EMI, QUERIDA! –exclamó Ari, mirando a la chica con estrellitas en los ojos.

Emi la miró con cara de pocos amigos y con un gruñido se metió detrás de la cortina. Empezó con algunos vestidos cortos, luego algunos sin mangas y por último uno de manga larga.

-No me gustan. –se quejó Emi.

-Ni a mí. –secundó Ari.

-Todo te queda bien… -dijo Nijiiro alucinada.

-No.

- ¿Por qué no te pones ese que a Neko no le gustaba? –propuso A.J.

-¿Cuál de ellos? –preguntó Neko mirando el montón de vestidos tirados.

-Este…

A.J cogió uno de los primeros que se había probado Neko. Emi lo miró sin expresar nada y cerró la cortina. Al salir, todas abrieron los ojos y sonrieron.

-Ese. Ese. ESE. –dijo Ari llorando de emoción. -¡MI PEQUEÑA SE HACE GRANDE!

-_Urusai_. –le espetó Emi quitándose el vestido. Se lo dio a la dependiente. –Este, por favor.

-Sólo faltas tú, A.J. –recordó Neko, mirándola.

-Tengo el perfecto para ti. –afirmó Ari, sonriendo.

A.J se probó el vestido elegido por Ari. Al salir, Miri hizo un gesto con la boca.

-Me parece muy ajustado para ella… ¿no?

-No. Le marca las curvas, está genial. -Ari sonreía.

-A-a mí me parece… bonito. –murmuró Kaoru.

-Le queda bien. –comentó Nijiiro llevándose un dedo a la barbilla.

-Sin comentarios. –dijo Emi cruzada de brazos.

A.J no sabía qué hacer. Miró a Neko. Esta la miraba inquisitiva, con los ojos entrecerrados. Al final se incorporó y le sonrió.

-A mí me gusta muchísimo, A.J.

-¡Decidido! ¡Ya está! –Ari sonrió y le preguntó a la dependienta cuánto era mientras sacaba los veinte euros ahorrados durante un año.

-Son… 2000… mas 2500… mas 1800… mas 2300… -la chica lo calculó y con una sonrisa anunció:- Son 8600 euros, por favor.

Ari se quedó quieta. Todas miraban a su amiga en el mostrador ahí parada. Estrujó el billete de veinte y le dijo a la dependienta con una sonrisa:

-Póngalo todo a la cuenta de Kidou Yuuto, por favor.

Lo siguiente eran las flores, pero se decidieron rápido. La decoración mezclaría el blanco con diferentes tonos morados. Las flores de Emi serían de un lila palo, mientras que las de A.J y Neko serían de un violeta más oscuro. Las damas de honor llevarían ramilletes de flores violeta claro.

-Bien. Ahora vamos a casa de Endou.

-¿Del entrenador? –preguntó Miri.

-No, totisa. Del viejito -empezó A.J.

-De Daisuke Endou -aclaró Matsuri apareciendo a un lado.

-Es el que nos va a casar. –terminó.

-Ah… ¿pero él es cura?

Todas se cayeron con una gotita detrás de la cabeza.

Al llegar a la casa del señor Endou, allí estaban algunos de los chicos hablando en la entrada.

-Yuuichi. –dijo Emi, y fue a su lado. –Por fin te veo.

-Es la frase más larga que ha dicho hoy. –dijo Nijiiro con una sonrisa por lo bajini.

-Chicos, poneos cada uno con vuestra prometida. –dijo Daisuke. Oyó un carraspeo por parte de Neko y se corrigió. –Chicos y chicas.

Se pusieron por parejas.

-¿Te sabes los votos, Emi? –le preguntó Yuuichi cogiéndola de la mano.

- Sí… -dijo esta.

-¡GOUENJI, DEJA EL BALÓN Y VEN A DECIR LOS VOTOS! –se oía gritar a Miri de fondo.

-_Hai, hai…_ -dijo Goenji poniéndose a su lado. -¿Pero tú te los sabes acaso?

-Me vi la Novia Cadáver muchas veces, asi que sí, me los sé de pe a pa.

-¿Novia… Cadáver? –dijo este con una gota en la cabeza.

-A.J AMOR MÍO.

-NEKO, QUERIDA.

-SÍ QUIERO.

-SÍ QUIERO.

-Ya estamos, ¿no? –dijo Neko mirando a Daisuke.

Daisuke le dio con la Biblia en la cabeza a Neko y luego a A.J **(en plan Maka-chop)**. Cogió aire.

-DE NUEVO.

-Ay… -se quejaron las dos.

-¿Cuántos dices que vas a traer a la boda? -preguntó Emi a Nijiiro, para dejar de prestar atención a, en su opinión, ese lamentable espectáculo. A Nijiiro le cayó la gota.

-Eso me ha sentado mal.

-Tranquila... -intentó consolarla Kaoru, también con la gota.

Después de recitar los votos todos (A.J y Neko el doble, porque no se los aprendían del todo hasta que lo lograron, unas cuarenta veces después), Ari dio dos palmadas.

-¡Por favor, chicassss! Nos vamos de fiesta, así que todas conmigo, _please_.

Todas fueron menos Emi y Miri.

-¡No des balonazos a la gente! ¡Y nada de _strippers_! –le fulminó con la mirada.

-_Hai…_ -dijo agachando la cabeza Goenji. Qué matrimonio me espera…

-Te quiero –dijo Miri. Y salió corriendo hacia el grupo de chicas.

-¿Seguro que estarás bien? –preguntó Emi.

-Sí… ve tranquila. –dijo Yuuichi con una sonrisa. – Y diviértete.

-Seguro… -dijo Emi no muy convencida.

-Y bien, Ari, ¿qué has pensado? -preguntó A.J, cuando Emi y Miri se unieron al grupo.

-A ver, esto es medio un anime de fútbol, ¿no? -empezó Ari.

Todas se miraron. Ninguna era capaz de prever las reacciones de la emocionada organizadora.

-¡Vamos a jugar un partido en la playa! -terminó, emocionada.

-¿Quéeeee? -Miri no parecía muy convencida.

-Con lo que cuesta moverse en la arena -se quejó Neko.

-He dicho que partido en la playa y partido en la playa -insistió Ari, con un aura negra alrededor, y una sonrisa de lo más aterradora.

Las demás asintieron, muertas de miedo.

Marry Me Crazy pertenece a Ari, Neko y A.J.

Kidou Yuuto, Endou Daisuke, Tsurugi Yuuichi y Gouenji Shuuya pertenecen a Inazuma Eleven GO! (LEVEL-5 (c))

Emi pertenece a Ari.

Nijiiro Crossword pertenece a Neko.

Hamano Kaoru y Hamano Matsuri pertenecen a A.J.

Ari, Neko, A.J y Miri pertenecen a ellas mismas.


	3. Capítulo 2

_Nota de las autoras_: _Este fanfic está hecho con intenciones puramente __estúpidas__ cómicas, absurdas y fangirls. Mucho shippeo, absurdeces, y tonterías. Quedáis avisados._

_Nota 2: En este fanfic se tratarán varias ships de Inazuma Eleven y GO, además de con OCs: YuuichixOC, Gouenjix(persona concreta), KogurexHaruna, TsunamixTouko, TenmaxAoi, ShindouxAkane, NishikixMidori, SARUxOCxFey, KariyaxOC, ZanarkxOC, y una pareja completamente random, que no es ni OC._

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

Ari había hecho un precioso despliegue de medios: dos mesas largas llenas de comida y bebidas, doseles de madera para resguardarse del sol con cortinas de todos los colores, velitas preparadas para encenderse si se hacía de noche, asientos excavados en la arena con toallas encima para sentarse... Ari lo había planeado todo, incluso las chicas que acudirían. Además del grupito de siempre, también estaban Aki, Haruna, Natsumi (que había costado lo suyo convencer a Neko, A.J y Miri de que aceptaran tenerla), Fuyuka, Touko, Rika, Aoi, Akane, Midori, Kinako y Matsuri.

Esta última miraba con tanto escepticismo alrededor como Emi. Ambas empezaron a llevarse bien en cuanto se dieron cuenta de ello.

-Así que, un partido... -comentó Aoi, que, como el resto, llevaba el uniforme de Raimon.

-No hay más remedio, supongo -Midori se encogió de hombros.

-¡Así no se puede estar en una despedida de soltera! -le gritó Ari, apareciendo.

Akane hacía fotos sin parar y Kaoru moría de la vergüenza cada vez que la apuntaba con el objetivo. Nijiiro intentaba verle el lado bueno a la situación, pero había poco que decir. Kinako estaba de lo más emocionada y daba saltitos sin parar.

-_Sakka yarou ze! _-exclamó Haruna.

-Que alguien la saque de aquí -pidió Matsuri. Emi la secundó.

Ari arrastró a todas hasta la orilla.

-Yo haré de árbitro -se ofreció Aki. Todas la miraron, preocupadas o tristes-. Estoy bien con eso, tranquilas.

Hizo sonar el silbato y el partido empezó. Según iba desarrollándose el juego, las chicas comenzaron a sentirse más contentas y relajadas. Disfrutaban pasándose el balón, intentando regatearse, marcando goles o deteniéndolos. Sus sonrisas eran evidentes. Jugaban entre salpicaduras de agua de la orilla, o cayéndose y tropezándose debido a la arena, y entonces todas reían a carcajada limpia. Al término del partido, se sentaron y tumbaron en la arena, resoplando, cansadas por el partido.

-Ha sido muy divertido -comentó Miri, sentada, mirando al resto.

-Más de lo que esperaba -reconoció Emi.

-¿Veeeeeis? Si en el universo de Inazuma el fútbol lo cura todo -dijo Ari.

-Es hora de reponer fuerzas. Vayamos a comer -propuso Aki. El resto asintió y la siguió.

Mientras todas atacaban las mesas, Nijiiro se separó del resto, para llamar por LBX, digo, teléfono. Cuando se lo cogieron, se lo quitó de la oreja de una.

-¡¿SARU?! ¡Qué escándalo! -exclamó, alejándose aún más de las chicas, por si las molestaba.

-¡Nij! ¡¿qué quieres?! -gritó él a través del teléfono.

-¡¿Te importaría salir fuera?! -le devolvió ella el grito.

-Mírala, llamando a SARU como si fueran novios -observó Rika-. Tal vez deba... -empezó, esbozando una sonrisa pícara.

-Aaaalto ahí -la paró Touko.

Ari se acercó a Rika, y le susurró:

-Es que SARU es el único que puede convencer a Zanark de que vaya a la boda con Matsuri. -le explicó.

La mencionada miró a Ari de reojo. Esta se asustó, y se alejó un poco sin darle la espalda.

-¿Hablar con Zanark? -repitió SARU, escéptico-. A ese no hay quien lo convenza.

-Te lo explicaré claramente, SARU: Si no viene Zanark, Matsuri no es feliz, si Matsuri no es feliz, Kaoru no es feliz, si Kaoru no es feliz, A.J y yo no somos felices, si no somos felices, Neko no es feliz, ¡y yo soy doblemente infeliz! -le gritó, enfadada- ¿Comprendes, ojos bonitos? -preguntó con un tono simpático que daba mucho miedo.

-Lo haré solo por lo de "ojos bonitos" -aceptó SARU, con la gota y un tic en la ceja.

-Gracias -aceptó Nijiiro, más calmada-. Ese ruido de antes... ¿es vuestra fiesta, SARU?

-Efectivamente.

-¡¿Es que tenéis a T-Pistonz ahí cantando?! -exclamó Nijiiro, impresionada por el escándalo que había oído antes.

-Gouenji tiene contactos.

-Ya, como si eso lo explicara todo. Bueno, tengo hambre, así que... -empezó, intentando despedirse.

SARU carraspeó al otro lado del teléfono. Nijiiro suspiró exasperada.

-Podrás comerte mi parte de la tarta de bodas -dijo finalmente.

-Eso es lo que quería oír -SARU parecía contento.

-Será manipulador... -comentó para sí misma Nijiiro cuando colgó. Volvió con el resto a la mesa, y Touko tuvo que retener a Rika para que no se pusiera en plan celestina. Pero no lo consiguió.

-¿Y quién irá contigo a la boda, Haruna?-le preguntó maliciosamente.

-¿Y-Yo…? Con nadie… -dijo poniéndose nerviosa.

-¿Eh? Pues Kogure me dijo que iba a ir cont… -Aki no llegó a terminar, ya que Haruna se abalanzó hacia ella y le tapó la boca.

-N-N-No sé de qué estás hablando, Aki… Jeje… -Si Rika se entera de que voy con Kogure… No me dejará en paz….

-¡Aquí hay algo! –exclamó Rika.

Mi*rda. Haruna se dio una palmada en la frente.

-Haruna irá con Kogure, Touko con Tsunami… -empezó a enumerar Rika.

-¿YO CON QUIÉN?

-Con Tsunami.

-¿DESDE CUÁNDO?

-Desde que le pedí que fuera contigo. Parecía muy ilusionado. –se tapó la boca, mirando hacia arriba con una sonrisita burlona.

-Pe-Pero… ¡Yo no quiero ir con él!

-En el fondo sí que quieres. –dijo Ari, y Rika y A.J la secundaron asintiendo. Touko no dijo nada, muy roja.

-Te comprendo –gimió Haruna, poniendo su mano en su hombro, y las dos empezaron a llorar cascaditas chibis.

-Aoi, tú irás con Tenma, ¿no? –le preguntó Nijiiro.

-¿Yo? Sí… No tengo a nadie más con quien ir...

-Y como se aman, pues no pasa nada.

-Sí… (…) ¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

-No nos mientas, lo sabemos todos. –todo el mundo asintió, y Aoi se unió al grupito de Haruna y Touko.

-¿Y tú, Akane?

-¡Yo iré con Shin-sama!

-¿En serio? –exclamaron sus amigas emocionadas.

-Sí, me lo pidió él. –explicó sonriendo con las manos en las mejillas. Sus amigas la felicitaron. –Midori, ¿con quién irás tú?

-¿Yo…? Con Nishiki…

A.J sacó un muñeco de Happy, de Fairy Tail, y le dio a un botón. "Se guuuuuussssstan" dijo la voz de Happy.

-_Aye, sir!_ –exclamó Neko.

-¡N-No es que me guste! Simplemente no tengo a nadie con quien ir, y él es el único chico con el que tengo tanta confianza…

-No es cierto… -todas miraron a Matsuri, que sonreía de lado con gesto burlón.- Te llevas muy bien con Hayami, y también con mi hermano Kaiji, a él incluso lo conoces desde pequeña… A ti te gusta Nishiki~.

-¡Matsuri! ¡E-E-Eso no es cierto!

-Ya, ya… -dijeron todas con escepticismo, y Midori se unió a Aoi, Haruna y Touko.

-Nijiiro, entonces, ¿tú vas con SARU? –le preguntó Rika acercándose a ella.

-Bu-Bueno… Se podría decir… Él y Fey me acompañarán… -sonrió un poco.

-¡TRIÁNGULO AMOROSO! ¡OMG! –exclamó poniendo las manos en alto.

-N-No creo que se pueda llamar así… -sonrió más, con la gotita anime cayendo sobre su cabeza.

-¿Y con quién irás tú? Seguro que irás con alguien. –esta vez la presa era Kaoru, la cual se estaba poniendo por segundos cada vez más roja.

-Y-Y-Y-Yo… E-E-E-Esto… Y-Y-Y-Yo…

Matsuri pasó el brazo por encima del cuello de Kaoru y la atrajo hacia ella.

-Ella irá con Kariya. –sonrió de lado.

-¿E-E-EH? –la cara de Kaoru era color rojo pasión.

-Sí, él aún no lo sabe, pero irá contigo. O si no… -sus ojos llamearon, y a todas se les cayó la gotita anime, además de que Kaoru se asustó un poco.

-Y-Yo creía que íbamos a ir Kaiji-nii, tú y yo j-juntos…

-Pues no, iré yo sola con Kaiji, que ninguno tenemos pareja.

-Pero yo creía que tú y Za… -Ari y Nijiiro le taparon la boca a Rika.

-¡Que no lo sabe! –susurró entre dientes Ari. Matsuri las fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Que yo y quién qué?

-NADA, NADA, TRANQUILA. –dijeron las tres mientras salían corriendo. Matsuri las siguió, hecha una furia.

-Eeeeemiiiii -llamó Miri, tomando el relevo de Rika.

-Oye, que yo me voy a casar, a mí no... -empezó, viendo sus intenciones.

-Lo sé, lo sé -asintió Miri, muy convencida-. Yo quería preguntarte por la noche de bodas -dijo, y le dio un suave codazo. Emi enrojeció ligeramente, mientras la miraba incrédula.

-Uuuuuuh -corearon A.J, Neko y Midori, de fondo.

-Supongo que tendréis, ¿no? - Midori también se acercó, con cara de pilla.

-¿Qué os importa? -Emi iba ruborizándose más poco a poco.

-Podríamos encamarlos, si os apetece -propuso Rika, apareciendo. Seguidamente echó a correr a lo Jack Sparrow.

-¿Como en Juego de Tronos? -a Neko y A.J les cayó la gota.

-¿Y eso del encamamiento de qué va? -preguntó Midori. Las otras dos se lo explicaron.

-¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEE?! -gritó Emi, completamente sonrojada-. ¡NADIE VA A... A...! -le daba vergüenza terminar la frase.

-Seguro que estás deseando que Yuuichi lo haga~ -canturreó Neko.

-¡Yo no... no...! -Emi estaba cada vez más y más avergonzada.

-Emi y Yuuichi, recién casados -empezó a narrar A.J-, los dos solos, en su noche de bodas, nadie alrededor. Comienzan con bonitos besos, pero empieza a subir el calor y... -miró a Emi, con una sonrisa picarona-. Todas sabemos como acaba.

Neko y Miri asintieron, con los ojos cerrados, muy convencidas. Emi no sabía con qué taparse.

-Ay, mi Emi, se convertirá en toda una mujer -dijo Ari, soñadora. También echó a correr enseguida.

-Primero, besos en los labios -empezó Miri-, que irán bajando al cuello...

-Se irán deshaciendo de su ropa... -siguió Neko.

-Luego, empezarán los gemidos -susurró Nijiiro, apareciendo tras Emi, a quien casi le da un ataque con esa frase.

Mientras, Fuyuka, Natsumi, Aki y Aoi abanicaban a Kaoru, a quien le había dado el ataque de verdad. Touko y Haruna miraban ambas escenas con la gota, y Akane no dejaba de hacer fotos.

-Después de los gemidos, empezarán a sudar -Midori se lo estaba pasando genial fastidiando a Emi-. Y finalmente...

-¡CALLAAAAAAAOS! -gritó Emi. Parecía que se iba a quedar con ese color rojo tomate el resto de su vida.

Nijiiro volvió a huir de Matsuri mientras Emi empezaba a emanar una energía oscura.

-¿E-Emi? -tartamudeó A.J.

-Huid por vuestras vidas -advirtió Touko. Ellas no se hicieron de rogar.

-¡Volved aquíiiiiiiiiii! -gritó Emi-. ¡Cobardeeeeeeeeeeees!

Kaoru volvió un poco en sí, para encontrarse con el espectáculo que estaban dando.

-¿Pero qué...? -intentó decir.

-No sabemos qué ha pasado -declaró Aki.

Kaoru empezó a reírse de la escenita. Las otras la imitaron.

-Supongo que con esto se acaba la fiesta. –comentó Fuyuka después de dejar de reír.

-Probablemente. –secundó Natsumi, con una tranquila sonrisa.

-Pues entonces, nos veremos en la boda. –dijo Aoi sonriendo.

-¡Sí! –exclamaron todas, antes de dispersarse.

* * *

**Marry Me Crazy pertenece a Ari, Neko y A.J.**

**Kino Aki, Otonashi Haruna, Raimon/Endou Natsumi, Kudou Fuyuka, Zaizen Touko, Urabe Rika, Sorano Aoi, Yamana Akane, Seto Midori, Nanobana Kinako, Saryuu "SARU" Evan, Zanark Avalonic, Kogure Yuuya, Tsunami Jousuke, Matsukaze Tenma, Shindou Takuto, Nishiki Ryouma, Hayami Tsurumasa, Hamano Kaiji, Fey Rune, Kariya Masaki y Tsurugi Yuuichi pertenecen a Inazuma Eleven GO! (LEVEL-5 (c).**

**Happy pertenece a Fairy Tail (Mashima Hiro (c)).**

**Emi pertenece a Ari.**

**Nijiiro Crossword pertenece a Neko.**

**Hamano Kaoru y Hamano Matsuri pertenecen a A.J.**

**Ari, Neko, A.J y Miri pertenecen a ellas mismas.**


	4. Capítulo 3

Nota de las autoras: _Este fanfic está hecho con intenciones puramente __estúpidas__ cómicas, absurdas y fangirls. Mucho shippeo, absurdeces, y tonterías. Quedáis avisados._

Nota 2:_ En este fanfic se tratarán varias ships de Inazuma Eleven y GO, además de con OCs: YuuichixOC, Gouenjix(persona concreta), KogurexHaruna, TsunamixTouko, TenmaxAoi, ShindouxAkane, NishikixMidori, SARUxOCxFey, KariyaxOC, ZanarkxOC, y una pareja completamente random, que no es ni OC._

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**

Mientras tanto, los chicos disfrutaban riendo y bebiendo en un club bastante conocido. Habían alquilado todo el local para ellos solos, y Gouenji logró que T-Pistonz+KMC animara el ambiente. Algunos de los chicos estaban dentro del club, mientras que otros se encontraban en la terraza, que tenía un estilo_ chill-out_. Endou y algunos más del Inazuma Japan hacían concursos de a ver quién bebía más sake. Tenma, Shindou, Kariya y Tsurugi estaban con Yuuichi en la terraza.

-¡Podríamos jugar un partido! –dijo Tenma sonriente.

-Tenma, ¿puedes pensar en algo que no sea fútbol? –le preguntó Kariya mirándolo de reojo.

Todos se rieron. Kariya sonrió con malicia y se giró hacia Shindou.

-Bueno, bueno… Capitán… -el otro le miraba con una ceja alzada. –He oído que vas a ir a la boda con Akane…

Shindou asintió, sonriendo.

-Sí, así es.

Kariya le miró decepcionado. Se había esperado algún enfado por parte del capitán. Soltó un bufido y se giró hacia Tenma con las cejas alzadas.

- Y tú, Tenma… -le dio un codazo.- Con Aoi, ¿no? ¿Eh, eh, eh?

-¡Sí! Es mi mejor amiga, así que nos pareció normal ir juntos. –dijo él sonriendo.

-¿Sólo… mejores amigos? ¿Nada más? –preguntó Nishiki.

Tenma parecía confundido.

-¿Y qué otra cosa seríamos, si no?

Todos le miraron con gotas en la cabeza.

-¿Tú con quien irás, Tsurugi?

-Con nadie. –dijo el chico dando un sorbo a su bebida.

-Qué aburrido… -dijo Kariya.

-¿Y tú qué, eh? Tanto preguntar… -le espetó Tsurugi a Kariya.

Kariya se puso como un tomate y miró para otro lado. Shindou sonrió.

-Con Kaoru… ¿verdad? –asintió con la cabeza.

-Es una chica muy mona. –opinó Kirino.

-¡Oye! –exclamó Kariya, tapándose la boca demasiado tarde.

Todos se rieron y el pobre se puso más rojo que un tomate.

-Nishiki, ¿usted con quién irá? –preguntó Tenma.

-Con… Midori. –dijo apartando la mirada.

Kariya volvió a su ser natural y sonrió con malicia.

-Seguro que vosotros sí que vais como algo más que amigos… ¡Jie, jie, jie!

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! –chilló Nishiki. Pero su rubor le delataba.

-Uuuhh… estás colado por una chica, ¿verdad? –dijo Endou saliendo a la terraza seguido de Gouenji y de Kidou.

-¡N-no! –Nishiki se puso de pie en el asiento e hizo gestos con las manos. – Ella… O sea, yo… Nos conocemos mucho, en profundidad… ¡O sea…! Nosotros…

-Mira, _shico. _–el entrenador Endou ya ni pronunciaba bien. – Te voy a dar un _conshejo_, ¿eh? Mira. El amor es _mu _bonito. Es una de las cosas más bonitas del mundo. Pero a ver de quién te enamoras. Ten cuidado, _shico._

-Gr-gracias, entrenador, pero…

-¡No te mientas a ti mismo! Es peor. Debes ir y hablar con ella. ¡Y decírrselo…! –dijo Endou antes de caer dormido encima del hombro de Kidou.

Una gota cayó por las cabezas de todos los presentes. En ese momento SARU se dio con la palma en la frente.

-¡Ostras! –sacó el teléfono y vio que Nijiiro le estaba llamando. Miró a los chicos intentando excusarse un poco sonrojado.- Voy a cogerlo.

-Uhh…

-Calla. –dijo con una sonrisa mientras descolgaba. Se tapó un oído para escuchar algo.

Los chicos empezaron a soltar "uuuh"s, así que SARU se metió en el local, donde la música era más fuerte, pero aunque sea no tendría que oír a sus compañeros. Unos segundos más adelante se metió en el baño, donde la música se acalló un poco.

-Kidou, ¿dónde está Tsunami? –preguntó Goenji.

-Me mandó un mensaje hace un rato, a lo mejor llegaba tarde. –sonrió a su amigo.- Está practicando el baile clásico porque va a ir con Touko.

-¡Por fin! Dos temporadas y pico para que salgan juntos…

-Ya te digo… -levantó su vaso de sake.-¡Por todas las parejas! Especialmente, por las que se casan.

-¡Salud! –dijeron todos bebiendo de sus vasos. Al mismo tiempo soltaron aire y se rieron.

SARU volvió y antes de que Kariya le preguntara, levantó una mano.

-Aunque voy con ella, también va a venir Fey, así que no intentes picarme.

-Noto que no te hace gracia que también vaya Fey…

-No es que no me haga gracia, pero… -SARU se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza un poco.

(En este momento Ari saldría gritando: ¡CELOSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Peeeeeeeeero no. Seguimos.)

El chico carraspeó y volvió a coger el teléfono.

-Tengo que llamar a una persona, ahora vengo.

-Anda, ligoncete…

SARU volvió a meterse en el baño y llamó a Zanark.

Bzzz.

Bzzz.

Bz.

-¿Sí?

-Hola, Zanark. Soy SARU.

-Yo.

-Oye, ¿vas a ir a la boda?

Un pequeño silencio.

-No creo… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno… querría que fueras.

-¡¿Contigo?!

-¡No, idiota! –SARU puso los ojos en blanco. – Con Matsuri.

-¿Qué? ¿Con esa tonta? –Zanark negó con la cabeza. – ¿Para qué?

-Todos sabemos que te gusta.

Otro silencio.

-Cállate, idiota. –dijo con la voz un poco temblorosa.

-Venga, tío. Aunque sea no vayas con ella, pero ve.

- … Iría solo, en cualquier caso.

SARU sonrió.

-Claro, claro.

-Entonces…está bien. Mándame la hora y el lugar.

-¿Me prometes que irás?

Zanark gruñó y SARU se lo tomó como un sí.

-Vale. No irás con ella… pero a lo mejor _casualmente_ te encuentres con ella y _casualmente_ te toque de pareja… Y a lo mejor _casualmente_ tengáis que bailar vals… - SARU se estaba partiendo de risa en su interior.

-¡¿Qu-qué?! ¡Oye, qué…!

-Adiós.

SARU colgó el móvil y con una sonrisa de satisfacción salió a la terraza. Al salir se encontró a Gouenji bebiendo y acabando igual que Endou, a punto de dormirse.

-Dice que va a ser su última noche de libertad soltera. –explicó Kirino.

-¡Y hace bien! –dijo Endou despertándose un segundo y volviéndose a dormir.

-Oye, oye, oye… Ahora que caigo… -Kariya se giró hacia Yuuichi, quien estaba sonriendo bebiendo.- Hemos hablado de todos… menos de ti.

Yuuichi los miró mientras se le quitaba la sonrisa.

-¿Eh…?

-No te hagas el loco. –dijo Nishiki. –Cuenta. ¿Qué tienes pensado para la noche de bodas, ehhh~?

Tsurugi frunció el ceño un segundo.

-Bueno… -empezó Yuuichi sonrojándose. Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.- Sois demasiado pequeños.

Tsurugi y Tenma se miraron y el primero se levantó sonrojado.

-Voy a por otra bebida.

-O-oye, que no vamos a decir nada… -dijo su hermano

-¿Pensáis hacerlo en la primera noche? –dijo Nishiki.

-Eh…

-¿Quién lo va a hacer? –preguntó Tsunami entrando en la terraza con el bañador puesto.

-¡Tsunami, viniste! –dijo Gouenji despertando. Sonrió y se volvió a dormir en el hombro de Endou, quien dormía en el hombre de Kidou, quien bebía sake e iba por el mismo camino.

-Nadie va a hacer nada… -dijo Yuuichi, bastante rojo.

-Qué cortado… -comentó Kariya sonriendo.

-Será raro ver a Emi en esa situación… -dijo Nishiki sentándose al lado de Yuuichi. Tenía una sonrisa _hentai_ en los labios.– Tan calladita y que de repente vaya a hacer tanto ruido…

Yuuichi ya estaba como un tomate.

-_Etto…_

Tsurugi justo había entrado y se dio la vuelta para volver a irse. Tenma miró a todos los presentes, que la gran mayoría sonreían y se revolvían en los asientos, rojos.

-¿Por qué va a hacer ruido Emi? –preguntó con toda su inocencia.

Todos le miraron y se rieron menos los hermanos Yuuichi y Tsurugi quienes seguían en estado de shock.

-¡ENDOU!

El entrenador se despertó de repente, sobresaltado.

-Na-Na-Natsumi… yo…

-Ve. Ahora. A. Casa.

-S-Sí, voy…

-Y yo que te había hecho un plato especial… -dijo suspirando su mujer.- Chicos, venga. Id todos a casa, que es muy tarde y Aki me mata como no vuelvas ya, Tenma.

-Vale, Natsumi-san. –Tenma se levantó, siguiendo a todos. Se paró al lado de Natsumi y la miró. - ¿Por qué las mujeres gritan en su noche de bodas?

Natsumi le miró pasmada y se echó a reír, poniéndose roja.

-Anda, camina… -_Bendita inocencia… Ya le llegará._

**¡EL DÍA DE LA BODA!:**

-¡AAAAAAAAGH! -gritó Miri- ¡¿Dónde está _Wonderbra_?!

A.J, Midori y Touko empezaron a reírse.

-Es Wonderbot -la corrigió Kaoru, hablando suavemente ante el enfado de Miri.

-O Wandaba -apuntó Fey, haciendo aparición por primera vez en todo el fic.

-Mientras no le llames "oso". -apostilló Matsuri.

-¡Llegamos tarde! -exclamó Ari.

Tenma jugaba con Kirino, Fubuki y Neko a pasarse el balón.

-¡Os vais a manchar los trajes! -les reprochó Ari, de los nervios. A Neko le daba igual porque aún no llevaba el vestido de novia.

-¿Puedo jugar yo también? -preguntó Fran.

-¡NOOOOOOOO! -gritaron Kariya, Nijiiro y Shinsuke lanzándose sobre ella.

-¡Tan, tan, ta-taaaan! _Cheese! _-se oyó la voz de Kinako canturrear a través de un megáfono.

La Caravana Inazuma TM hizo acto de aparición por fin.

-¡_Wandereeeer_! -volvió a gritar Miri.

-Esa es la de "The Host" -dijo Aoi con la gota.

-¡Subid todos! -ordenó Ari.

La última fue A.J, que se llevó una buena sorpresa.

-¡OST*A, ZANARK! -gritó, sorprendida.

-Ejem.

-Digooo, hola, Zanark.

-¡¿Qué haces aquíiiiii?! -exclamó Touko.

-Ya sabía yo que no era buena idea... -se dijo a sí mismo Zanark, cabreado, mientras intentaba bajar de la caravana. Aki y Haruna intentaron retenerlo, pero hizo falta además la ayuda de Fey y Tenma. Finalmente consiguieron sentarlo, _casualmente_ al lado de Matsuri.

-Así que al final has venido -comentó ella cuando Zanark se sentó a su lado.

-¿Tienes algún problema?

-Sí, tu traje. Pareces un pingüino.

-¿ALGUIEN HA DICHO PINGÜINO? -preguntaron Fudou y Kidou girando la cabeza.

-Sentaos -pidieron Endou y Hikaru, con la gota.

-A ti no te pega nada ese bonito vestido con tu pelo de pandillera.

-¡¿De pandillera?! -se ofendió Matsuri-. Mira quién fue a insultar, el que va sin pareja.

-¡Tú también!

-Voy con mi hermano.

Zanark puso mueca de ir a reírse.

-Por el amor del _sakka_, que alguien los detenga -pidió Alpha con la gota.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí, Alpha? -preguntó Beta.

-¡¿Beta?! -exclamó Kariya.

-_I'M FABULOUS, BITCH*S_ -gritó Gamma, poniendo la misma pose que en _Bokutachi no Shiro_.

Volviendo a Zanark y Matsuri:

-No te rías, te lo digo en serio -amenazó Matsuri.

-Vosotros dos -interrumpió Nijiiro-: ninguno tiene pareja para la boda, así que, deberíais ir juntos.

-NO.

-Lo diré de otra forma: Me he quedado sin mi parte de la tarta de bodas para que Zanark pueda venir, así que... -Nijiiro empezaba a tener un aura oscura alrededor.

-¡Esperamos que lo paséis bien juntos! -interrumpió Fey, cogiendo a Nij y llevándosela a otro asiento.

Zanark y Matsuri volvieron a lo suyo.

-Qué pesados... Si no hay más remedio... -comentó Zanark.

Matsuri lo miró con escepticismo, levantando una ceja.

-¿Vienes conmigo? -preguntó Zanark, muy serio.

-Qué remedio -Matsuri se encogió de hombros-. Si de todas formas ya estamos yendo.

-Digo como pareja y esas tonterías... -empezó Zanark. Matsuri esbozó una sonrisa de lado, de lo que Zanark se percató y se sonrojó un poco.

-Entonces, creo que acepto.

-¿Crees?

-¿Algún problema?

Y discutieron el resto del viaje.

-Se gustan -dijo A.J por lo bajo.

-Quiero organizarles la boda cuando se casen -declaró Ari.

-Relaja, Ari -pidió Neko con la gota.

Por fin llegaron a la playa.

-¿Puedo jugar ahora con vosotros? -pidió Fran, cuando puso los pies en la arena.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO! -gritaron Kyousuke, Shindou y Kirino.

-A ver -empezó Ari, dando palmadas-. Id tomando asiento, mientras llega el resto de invitados.

-¡_Windows 7_! -exclamó Miri, aunque mucho más calmada y tranquila-. ¡Date prisa con el resto!

-Que me llamo Wonderbot -rezongó el mencionado.

* * *

**Marry Me Crazy pertenece a Ari, Neko y A.J.**

**Gouenji Shuuya, Endou Mamoru, Matsukaze Tenma, Shindou Takuto, Kariya Masaki, Tsurugi Kyosuke, Tsurugi Yuuichi, Yamana Akane, Sorano Aoi, Nishiki Ryouma, Kirino Ranmaru, Seto Midori, Kidou Yuuto, Saryuu "SARU" Evan, Tsunami Jousuke, Zaizen Touko, Fey Rune, Zanark Avalonic, Raimon/Endou Natsumi, Kino Aki, Fubuki Shirou, Fran, Nishizono Shinsuke, Nanobana Kinako, Otonashi Haruna, Fudou Akio, Kageyama Hikaru, Alpha, Beta, Gamma y Wonderbot/Wandaba pertenecen a Inazuma Eleven GO! (LEVEL-5 (c))**

**Emi pertenece a Ari.**

**Nijiiro Crossword pertenece a Neko.**

**Hamano Matsuri y Hamano Kaoru pertenecen a A.J.**

**Ari, Neko, A.J y Miri pertenecen a ellas mismas.**


End file.
